


Więcej

by rozalia_trekowska



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:20:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22800880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rozalia_trekowska/pseuds/rozalia_trekowska
Summary: Z każdym krokiem pragną siebie bardziej.
Relationships: James T. Kirk/Spock
Kudos: 7





	Więcej

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Pomelofangirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pomelofangirl/gifts).



Zaczęło się od spojrzeń. Na początku spoglądali ukradkiem, nieśmiało. Z czasem patrzenie stało się znaczące. Pozwalało oszczędzać słowa. 

Potem zaczęli skracać odległości. Coraz bliższe stanie koło siebie, ramię w ramię. Delikatne dotknięcia przez te kilka sekund w turbowindzie. 

Któregoś dnia odważniejsze. Jim złapał dłoń Spocka, chwilę przed wejściem na mostek, splótł na moment ich palce. Zaskoczenie, drżenie, niepewność. 

Kolejny krok należał do Spocka. Przyjął formę pocałunku złożonego na ciepłej szyi Jima, tuż pod linią żuchwy. W miejscu, gdzie pulsuje krew. Dwa szybkie uderzenia serca. Nie było już powrotu. Następne były policzki, powieki, czoło, usta. Ciało. Każdy kawałek. 

Każdy równie fascynujący.  
  
---  
  
**Author's Note:**

> 100 słów z życzeniem 100 lat dla @Pomelofangirl! Zobaczyłam na tumblr, że masz dzisiaj urodziny i pomyślałam, że napiszę coś z myślą o Tobie. Dziękuję, że czytasz i lubisz wszystkie moje fanfiki. Nie mam ostatnio weny i mam wrażenie, że bardzo się powtarzam. Mam jednak nadzieję, że ten krótki tekst sprawi ci przyjemność. Wszystkiego najlepszego, spełnienia marzeń i dużo miłości tak kosmicznie wielkiej jak ta między Kirkiem i Spockiem :-)


End file.
